


You'll be my Handel for eternity.

by goblib



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dickens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblib/pseuds/goblib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas day and Pip is lonely yet again, He wishes for one thing, his best friend/lover to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be my Handel for eternity.

It was Christmas Day and Pip was alone, again. All he wanted was to see his lover, Herbert, who had been in Cairo for almost three years. They had Skyped almost every night and sent each other texts, but nothing was the same. They were both dreadfully lonely, and missed each other dearly. London wasn't exciting anymore and Pip would give up everything to see Herbert, but they were both so busy that it was near impossible. After turning on the TV, he sat on the couch, wondering he could meet his Lover once again, and stay with him. Just as Pip stood up to make a cup of tea, there was a knock at the door. Pip sighed and walked over to the door to answer it. He wasn't in the mood for carols. It wasn't a very Merry Christmas at all. As Pip unlocked the door and took off the chain, he began to tell the person on the other side of the door to go away, but mid sentence he stopped. His Jaw dropped and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

It was Herbert, propped up one one knee, holding a small box. ‘’Handel, "I shouldn't have ever left for Cairo, this is my home, right here, with you. I've missed you so much, I can’t bear to be separated from you. You mean the world and more to me, so would you make me the happiest man alive and Marry me?’’ Pip was speechless, he nodded and started to cry even more. Herbert stood up and pulled Pip into a warm hug, before wiping his eyes and kissing him. ‘’I love you so much…’’ Pip managed to say, snuggling into his new fiancé. Breaking apart the hug, Herbert took pips hand and put the ring on his finger, before leading Pip inside. 

‘’I love you too. Every second I've been away I've missed you. Our Skype calls weren't enough. I'm sorry it took so long..’’ Herbert replied, taking his hands and kissing them. "you're my Handel, and you'll be my Handel for eternity". Pip led Herbert to the sofa, where they lay in each others embrace. “I've missed you so much, I missed your skin when you were east, I missed how you hold me and how you kiss me. Please stay with me forever and never leave..’’ Pip said in an almost whisper, before nuzzling his head into Herbert’s chest. “Handel, I can’t put into words how much I've missed everything, but out of everything, I've missed you the most. Egypt might be warm, but I’d rather be here with you.” Herbert replied, tears falling onto his cheeks. Pip raised his head to look at his fiancé, wiped away his tears and softly said “Don’t cry, my love. You’re here now, and you don’t ever have to leave if you don’t want to. I’ll always be with you.”

Slowly, Herbert moved his head to place a gentle kiss on Pip’s soft lips. “I'm so lucky to be engaged to you, the most amazing person in the world” Herbert said, wrapping his arms around Pip. “I'm luckier. You’re the most amazing person in the entire Solar System” replied Pip, causing Herbert to shake his head in disagreement. The pair talked for ages until Pip interrupted Herbert mid sentence, pointing to the window. Snow was lightly falling outside, and it had settled on surrounding houses and on the pavements below. “Herbert, would you like to go for a walk, then maybe get some lunch? I wasn't planning to do anything this Christmas as it would just be me, but you pleasantly surprised me and I have nothing in so…” Pip asked, looking hopeful, yet embarrassed by the lack of food. “Handel, that would be amazing! I’d love to! I don’t mind that you don’t have food in either, It’ll be nice to go for a meal with you too.” Herbert replied. The two got their coats, scarves and gloves, and headed out into the snow. They held hands as they walked down the street, into the centre of London to find somewhere to eat. 

About two hours had passed, and they had finished their meal. It was wonderful and made better by the fact they were both extremely happy to be re-united. Darkness was beginning to fall, and it was still snowing. As they walked back to their home, Pip stopped. “Is everything alright dear?” Herbert asked, Pip replied by taking both of Herbert's hands in his own and passionately kissing Herbert. Although he was surprised at first, Herbert kissed back with the same amount of passion. Pip slowly pulled away and said “Thank you for making this Christmas magical. I love you more than anything” Herbert smiled towards Pip. “I love you even more, sweetheart. Now lets get home so we don’t freeze!” replied Herbert, taking Pip’s hand. The two headed home, they were the happiest men in London and nothing would ever change that,

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite overdue, but I've been putting off finishing it for a while. It's not the best I can do, but I'm still fairly happy with it.


End file.
